


Presence

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Duty, F/F, Fade to black sex, Mild Angst, POV Second Person, Partnership, Possible Destruction, Romance, possible end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing sets the mood like discussing a possible destroyer of worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the scene in the manga where these two were casually snuggling while discussing their mission, I came to the conclusion that this is totally a regular thing for them. Alas, we don't get AS much screentime of their romance in the S arc, due in part to the manga moving so damn fast.

Wherever you are, she's always close behind and you can't believe there was ever a time you would have run away from this. It feels like she's always been by your side, like she was meant to be.

Your current mission isn't one either of you relish, but there's no time to second-guess. A thousand years ago, you failed in your duties; you left your posts to find the princess and _she_ awakened.

"We can't let it happen again," she says as she brushes her hair. Hair as soft as the waves she represents, and you can't resist coming up behind her to bury your face in it. "Haruka," she scolds lightly, not bothering to push you away. She leans against you, your arms encircle her waist and you just stand there, inhaling her scent, feeling her softness.

Somehow, she's become everything to you. Even as the waves are restless and the wind is uneasy, even as the darkness around Mugen Academy grows and you feel _her_ presence more and more, all you have to do is look into her eyes and feel the brush of her hand against yours, and know everything will be okay.

"The three talismans," you murmur, nuzzling her shoulder. "We have ours, but the third continues to elude us."

"A slippery one," she whispers, laying her hand atop yours. "But she'll reveal herself in time. Whoever she is..."

"Soon, I hope." You don't want to think of what will happen if time runs out. Briefly you remember Sailor Moon's insistence that you all work together, almost considering it, but she wouldn't understand. _If worse comes to worse, she'd never be able to go through with it._ "But, I'm tired," you half-lie, and she shifts around in your arms to kiss you. _Lovely Michiru, always understanding._

You tumble into bed, troubled thoughts disappearing beneath caresses and words of love. A temporary escape, but a few moments can last a lifetime with her.


End file.
